Lusankya
by DarkJediJade
Summary: The Lusankya has just been built, and in the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin she takes her first prisoners aboard. Jan Dodonna is among them, and Ysanne Isard is determined to turn him and other prisoners into sleeper agents and spies for the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a challenge I received to write a fic around Isard's work and professional life. There isn't a huge amount of info on the time Jan Dodonna spent captured by her, and the early uses of the Lusankya… so it seemed a perfect space to fill in. This will be written as a couple chapters. Alliances IS being worked on! I have not forgot it! I hope to have the final chapter up by New Years. :)_

* * *

It was a bold move, some might say bordering on suicidal, but Ysanne Isard felt no fear as she strode across the ball room towards the Emperor. "Sire, might I have a word with you?" she asked, inclining her head as she did so. Formalities were still to be observed after all.

"Yes Ysanne?" Palpatine inquired humouring her for the moment. Lowering her voice so only he could hear her, ignoring the raised eyebrows of a few onlookers as she shifted closer to him.

"Is this really the time for a ball of all things? We should focus more energy on the Rebel threat. They have proven themselves a serious problem." Isard said and Palpatine gave a sigh. It was an old argument and not one he cared to engage in right now.

"Now more than ever my dear." he explained in a tone much like one might use explaining a simple concept to a youngling. "Loyalties will be in question after the… unfortunate incident at Alderaan. I need you to listen for treason amongst those who have far more means and opportunity to become a threat than some pathetic so called _Rebel Alliance_." he said and she fixed him with a glare.

"The pathetic group which took out a very large weapon with a single shot from a snub fighter." Isard shot back angrily but careful to keep her voice lowered.

"We will discuss this later Ysanne." Palpatine responded, his tone making it clear the discussion was over. "Now go do your job _Director_, or I will find someone who can." Isard fumed silently as he walked away and grabbed a drink from a passing twi'lek slave's tray. She did not understand how he could be so dismissive. How much damage did the Rebels need to do to make him see them as a threat? Still, she had her orders and she would follow them for the moment and she would obey them. Making her way around the room, stopping to be social here and there she bided her time until the party ended so she could return to what she felt was her real work. Despite the losses at Yavin, Vader's forces had managed to capture a number of Rebels. She looked forward to extracting information from them and working to crush the Rebellion with or without Palpatine considering it important. She would keep him and his Empire safe, even if it didn't seem a priority to him.

"Ah how nice to see you Ysanne, or should I say Director now? I heard about your promotion and I assume congratulations are in order." a voice interrupted bringing her attention back to the present.

"Director would be the correct address now Lieutenant Lang." she said sharply.

"Took over from your old man eh? Shame about Armand. He always seemed so loyal, but I guess power gets to you." Lang said. It took a considerable force of will for Isard not to snap. Her voice was tight as she responded.

"I guess you didn't know him as well as you thought… and I would rather you leave the subject alone." she said tersely.

"My apologies Director. I guess it's still a little fresh. Heard a rumour… guess it's true." Lang said. Isard didn't reply. "Security isn't that different from Intelligence. Your reaction says it all. Guess you really did become Iceheart." he said.

"Does it matter?" Isard sighed.

"Guess not. You got what you wanted, who cares about the cost right?" Lang asked. Isard raised a brow.

"One might think you sympathized with him… a known Rebel supporter. Careful where you tread Lieutenant." she warned. She was gratified to see Adion Lang give a hard swallow, abruptly aware of the danger he was in. Suddenly he saw her for what she was- not the pitten most within the Empire viewed women to be, but a nexu hungry for blood. Perhaps there was a reason the Intelligence Director's uniform was crimson.

"I meant no offence Madam Director." Lang hastened to say, but perhaps not quick enough he realized by the strange look in her bicolour eyes. Her crimson eye reflected her rage, but her blue one… was as cold as ice. He realized she could gut him like a fish right then and there and not feel an inch of guilt- worse, she would enjoy it. The only thing stopping her was protocol, and not wishing to cause a scene at the ball. Wishing to get away from her as rapidly as possible, he quickly excused himself. "Ah well, good to catch up with you. I must be off now." he said hurrying away.

"I'm sure you must." she replied to the empty space in front of her, a smirk crossing her face at being able to inflict such terror without even touching the man. She could have a little fun while she did her duty after all.

* * *

Crossing the vast expanse of the throne room, Isard could not help feeling a small measure of fear as her footsteps echoed ominously across the dark marble. She knew he was angry with her and that seldom led to anything pleasant. She was no fool. She knew exactly what he was capable of, perhaps more than many in the Empire. Kneeling before the throne she raised her head slightly to meet his glance. "You summoned me my Lord?" she enquired, not quite keeping the quake from her voice. He smirked, enjoying her terror.

"I did." he said. "Rise. Walk with me." he commanded her. Her expression was one of priceless confusion as she hastened to obey him.

"Yes Sire." she said, following him as he led her far into the lower levels. He could sense her unspoken question as to the reason for taking her so far down. If he had some unknown purpose or if he simply intended to be done with her once and for all, far from where anyone would hear her screams or even care. Abruptly he stopped and motioned her forward.

"Through this door, my gift to you. Use it as you see fit." he said. She stepped forward baffled for a moment then gasped as she realized what she now stood in. A Star Destroyer- no a Super Star Destroyer she amended herself as she walked through it stunned, buried beneath the city.

"How is this possible?" she asked, sure this had to be some sort of dream. Surely it was impossible to bury a ship this large under the city without anyone noticing.

"The Force allows for many things you can not comprehend." Palpatine replied. "I assume it meets your satisfaction?" he asked "I will be transferring the Rebel prisoners to the cells here. Do as you wish with them. I care little for the matter." he said. Touched at his kindness and his faith in her she offered a genuine smile and turned to kneel before him in thanks.

"Thank you Sire. It's perfect." she said.

"I will leave you to familiarize yourself with the facility, and name it. I have other matters to attend to." he said as he drew her upright before turning to leave. She walked slowly around the pristine ship, studying it's every detail. The simple but beautiful wood inlay in the office forming the Imperial Crest, the detention cells, labs appropriate to the experiments she had proposed. All the things he has seemed to ignore her on, the details were there. She was stunned. As she mentally replayed the conversation it dawned on her. He made her go first so she was the first to set foot on the ship. He told her to name it. She knew just the name- _Lusankya_. The old code name for her father's offices. She would use the Lusakya to strike terror into the hearts of Rebels and crush them. She would make him proud, and be worthy of this gift. Yes, the Lusankya would be put to very good use- starting with the captured traitors. Settling down at the desk of the office she pulled up a list of the Rebels who had been captured and what intel had been gained thus far with traditional interrogations. Names, ranks, home planets… nothing of any real subsistence then she observed. Well she would remedy that in the morning. There were after all many ways to skin a nexu.

* * *

As soon as she was informed that the prisoner transfer was complete, Ysanne Isard made her way into the detention cells of the Lusankya, her first target decided late last night. A man who should have been dead long ago- Jan Dodonna. As she approached the cell he didn't move or even look up at her. He simply sat silently in the corner of his cell, his posture hunched. "I hear you are calling yourself General these days." she remarked, and he glanced up briefly before staring at his feet again.

"If you are planning to try charm me into discussing Rebel plans, I can tell you it won't work any better than torture did." he sighed. Isard barked a harsh laugh at the man.

"Charm you? Hardly. Torture you? Perhaps. You will learn I am far more… inventive than those brutes upstairs." she said amused. "You don't know why you were transferred do you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he said, his voice weary.

"The end result will be the same, it's true. I merely thought you had a reputation as a thinker and would be curious is all." Isard said. Finally he looked up to meet her gaze.

"I wasn't informed. The brutes upstairs as you so eloquently put it don't make a habit of talking to prisoners." he said.

"Why they fail to accomplish much." Isard remarked, pulling out a set of binders and signalling to him to rise. Knowing he had no chance of escape right now and fighting would only worsen his situation, Dodonna shook his head.

"You won't need those. I have no intent to fight you." he said. Isard studied him for a moment, and clipped the binders back onto her belt. His body language indicated he was being honest. For whatever reason the fight was gone from him.

"Very well, come this way then." she said, pressing the door release on the cell and leading him to the lab. "Please, have a seat." Isard said motioning towards a single chair which was fitted with restraints and various implements. He hesitated and her hand dropped to her hip, bringing her blaster from it's sheath and into her hand, carefully aimed at his head. "I said have a seat." she said, her voice dropped to a threatening growl "I don't make a habit of repeating myself. Are we clear?" she asked and quickly Dodonna obeyed, looking considerably more alarmed as she fastened the restraints in place.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ysanne Isard, Director of Imperial Intelligence." she replied, smirking as his face dawned in recognition.

"You… You are Armand's daughter." he said, and Isard gave a nod.

"I hope you were not hoping to catch up with my father about your days before you became a Rebel traitor." she remarked. "He doesn't do much talking these days… or any really. Blaster to the head has a way of silencing people." she said giving a slight laugh as she spoke. Dodonna felt sick.

"Took his position when you took his li-" Dodonna's remark was cut short by a sharp blow from Isard across his cheek.

"That's enough of that!" she snapped, abruptly jabbing him with a needle. Stepping back, Isard breathed a few calming breaths as she waited for the drugs to set in. Placing a simulator helmet over his head as he lapsed into unconsciousness, she called up an appropriate program based on what recon had reported from the ruined remains of the Rebel base. Waiting a few more moments she spoke. "General." she said.

"Who's there? What happened?" he asked. Falling into the role she let concern flood into her voice.

"There was an explosion. We pulled you from the wreckage. You are in a med unit. You hit your head General. What do you remember?" she asked.

"Who is we?" he asked. _Clever_ Isard thought to herself.

"Leia Organa was the one who found you." she said. The tracking device Lord Vader had placed on the pirate ship had confirmed the Alderaanian princess's location at Yavin 4 at least.

"She was supposed to evacuate!" Dodonna said.

"You know how she is though. She won't leave anyone behind." Isard said, reading him carefully as she spoke. Dodonna gave a sigh.

"She takes too much responsibility." he sighed. Isard smiled. So far so good. The drugs worked as she had hoped. Combined with simple psychological manipulations he would be easy to gain information from and… an ideal candidate for her other little experiment she had proposed. "We are on our way to the rendezvous point. You should rest now, but is there any message I should take her?" Isard asked.

"Is she on the Home One or the Falcon with that pirate she seems so fond of?" Dodonna asked.

"She is on Home One in the Command Centre." Isard said, pulling together the pieces he gave to her to keep him in the illusioned state he was in.

"Then tell her to get down here when we reach Ord Mandel and explain herself." Dondonna replied irritably.

"Will do General. You should rest now." Isard said. "The medic is here to treat you."

"Thank you, you are very kind-" Dodonna's response was cut short as Isard plunged the second needle into him to reverse the first, and ensure amnesia of the time under the drug's effect. Removing the helmet she waited as he came to. When he began to stir she jabbed him with a force pike.

"Answer me old man!" she snapped.

"What?" Dodonna asked confused. He couldn't remember anything since he entered the room he realized. Isard's crimson eye smouldered at him.

"Ugh, what I get for trying to interrogate seniors." she spat at him "I asked you the location of the Rebel base and you conveniently decided it was time for your nap before I could begin to torture you." Isard said tersely. "I have been trying to rouse you since."

"I don't remember you asking me anything. The last thing I remember is you hitting me." Dodonna said. Isard sat down on a nearby stool with a huff.

"Guess I hit you harder than I realized. No matter. We can start now." she said turning up the dial on the force pike. "Once more- where is the location of the Rebel base?" she asked jabbing him with it. For the next few hours little was heard outside his screams of pain. However cruel Armand had a reputation for being, it was clear to every prisoner on board, it was nothing compared to the younger Isard. The captured Rebels cowered in their cells, knowing soon they would be next. In the lab, Isard smiled, enjoying the screams of her victim, and pleased to have already extracted such valuable information. The Lusakya was christened in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Small disclaimer- though I am keeping this as canon compliant as is possible, some of the ideas in this regarding Isard's back story are head canon only. However they are based in psychology research, so I feel they could fit within canon easily, even if they are not official. :p

* * *

Days and nights blurred together for the prisoners of the Lusankya. Isard kept them in darkness when she wasn't experimenting on them to disorientate their senses. The lab by contrast was filled with bright glaring lights. They had no way of knowing how many days had passed. A few prisoners tried marking the days on the walls of their cells, but they quickly gave up at the futility of it. What did time matter anyways? They would not be leaving here alive anyways. Of that Dodonna was certain. He pitied those who still had families out there. They had known of course the risks when they joined the Rebellion, and yet he would never wish this on them. If only he had been more efficient in evacuating the base, maybe there would be less men and women here. If only he had planned better, his son would still be alive. A bitter taste filled his mouth at that thought. His son had given his life to buy the Rebels time. Make sure at least some escaped. He had expected to join his son in death when he took the suicide mission of destroying the files, but the Force had not granted him the luxury of death. The sharp sound of familiar boots echoing down the corridor of the holding area drew his attention. He looked up at Isard as she stopped before his cell.

"Still no plans to try escape General?" she asked, a strange sort of amusement in her face.

"I still have men here. I won't leave them in a vain effort to try save my own hide." Dodonna responded and Isard gave a laugh.

"Ever the loyal one. I admire your devotion, foolish as it is." she remarked as she opened the cell door, and led him down the halls to the lab. "Still, I don't believe loyalty is the only reason you make no attempts to save yourself or resist." she said and he stiffened.

"My men are my family." Dodonna responded and Isard smirked as they entered the brightly lit lab.

"I suppose that's one way of seeing it, since you are the last surviving member of your family are you not?" Isard asked and Dodonna glared stonily. "Your reaction tells me enough General. Thank you for confirming the identification of the remains we found near Yavin as your son."

"Do you have any heart at all or does ice fill your veins?" Dodonna asked angrily, fighting back tears. He would not give her the pleasure.

"Do not be so quick to forget General I am the last of my line too." Isard pointed out.

"By you own doing." Dodonna responded tersely. Isard shrugged and fastened the restraints as she pushed him into the chair.

"My father? Yes. I won't deny what I did. What point is there? However General, do you happen to know why I accompanied my father to his offices at such a young age? I wonder just how close you and Armand really were if you don't know the reason." she said as she finished tightening the last restraints. "I learned from the best didn't I?" she asked rhetorically. Realization dawned on Dodonna's face.

"How was he never brought to trial?" he asked.

"Power and connections are everything. He taught me that." she said by way of answer.

"Guess the man got what he deserved." Dodonna said, expecting her to strike him. Instead Isard barked a short bitter laugh.

"Quite the irony… only a rebel scum agrees with me. Besides his Majesty of course. He had many friends in the Empire. Few are so bold as to question directly… but I have ways of hearing these things." she explained. "But enough talk for now." she said producing a syringe. Dodonna closed his eyes and waited for the torture to begin. Isard took a step back as she waited to see if the small improvement to the drug had been made successfully. She wasn't disappointed when Dodonna began thrashing against the restraints. "How do you feel General?" she asked with mock sweetness.

"Schutta- I think you know." Dodonna snapped between waves of burning pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire.

"Come now General. I need to be accurate in my reports." she said and stepped back as he spat at her. Isard glanced at her chronometer. If it worked, the second part of the drug should activate any moment. Abruptly Dodonna ceased thrashing and lapsed into unconsciousness. Checking his vitals she ensured he was well and truly out, before motioning the surgical droid into the room. "T17 you can insert the neural implant now." she informed it. "The drug will last about an hour. I will be in my offices should you have any complications."

"Of course Madam. I will get straight to work." the droid said in a modulated voice which was designed to be pleasant, though Isard found it grating. "Will that be all?" the droid enquired politely.

"For the time being yes. I will inform you when you are needed." Isard responded before leaving the droid to it's work. She would have enjoyed performing the operation herself, but it was far too delicate a procedure. It mattered little anyways. Dodonna was too valuable a prisoner to risk brain damage to if she made a mistake in the placement, but she would still enjoy getting to test the device. Reaching the office she pulled out a data pad to screen through the prisoners to find other potential candidates for use as sleeper agents. Most of the captured Rebels were ground crew and would be of little use as agents.

* * *

By the time the timer beeped reminding her to return to the lab before Dodonna regained consciousness she had selected two more candidates- a Mon Cal who called itself Marrabm that apparently performed medical services and a Corellian pilot named Raynar Drenall according to interrogation records. Tracing her way back to the lab she took a seat and waited for Dodonna to awaken. It took longer than she had hoped but slowly he blinked awake. Stepping over to him she released the restraints. As she did he gingerly rubbed at the back of his head. Observing his jump as he felt the stitches she gave him a nod of understanding at his confusion. "You hit your head in all your thrashing. I had to get a med droid to stitch you up. Can't have you dying on me now General. His Majesty would be most displeased at that." she said, and he fixed her with a withering look.

"Because I clearly care about that." he remarked.

"If you care or not is irrelevant." Isard said. "Now, if you can stand General, I have wasted quite enough time on you today, with little intel to show for it." Dodonna, staggered to his feet, swaying slightly. His head felt like a herd of banthas was trampling through it. A wave of dizziness hit him as he neared the doorway near where Isard waited for him, and he started retching. She curled her lip in distant as he vomited on her boots. Angrily she brought her elbow down on his back, dropping him face first into the vomit at her feet. "Stupid, worthless rebel scum!" she cursed, kicking him for good measure. Wiping her boot on his face she pressed a button on her commlink. "Cleanup and prisoner transfer required from the lab." she said, turning and leaving him lying there. Part of his mind considered this was his chance to escape, but he realized as he tried to work himself upright why she left him unguarded. He could barely move, led alone run away. A pair of stormtroopers arrived several minutes later and hauled him back to his cell where he allowed unconsciousness to claim him once more. Wasn't like there was much else to do in his hell hole anyways.

* * *

Marrabm flinched as she saw the Imperial Director of Intelligence approach her cell. Word had spread quickly through the prisoners about the Director's cruelty and penchant for violence, not only to extract intel, but for it's own sake. How she enjoyed their pain. Marrabm shuddered. If she was capable of such atrocities to her own kind… Marrabm wasn't stupid. She knew how Imperials viewed aliens. "You, the Mon Cal." Isard addressed her. "You are the one who calls itself Marrabm correct? Do you speak basic?" she asked. Marrabm sighed. She considered feigning lack of understanding, but seeing the electric prod in the woman's hand she decided that was not the best course of action.

"I am Marrabm yes." she said. It was a stupid move and she knew it, but irritation won out "and I am a female, not an it Director." she added.

"Whatever." Isard muttered. "You fish faces all look alike anyways. One is the same as the other." she said as she opened the cell door. Marrabm took a gamble and tried to rush the door. Isard was ready for her however. She jabbed an electrified pike into Marrabm's knees, causing her to stumble and land at Isard's feet. The Director placed a booted foot on her to hold her in place while she clamped the binders into place. "Are we done with our stupidity?" Isard asked irritably, as a pair of storm troopers hauled Marrabm to her feet. When Marrabm refused to answer, Isard motioned to one of the troopers who handed her a shock collar.

"Please no…" Marrabm said, he large eyes going wide with fear.

"You will learn obedience, but until that point I need a means to control you. I can't have animals running loose in this facility." Isard said as she adjusted the settings on the collar. Marrabm tried to struggle but it was no use. The guards easily restrained her as Isard fastened the collar in place. "Now to ensure this works." Isard said. "I've always wondered if a Mon Cal's scream sounds as ridiculous as their attempts at Basic." she mused aloud as she ran a test shock. She wasn't disappointed as the Mon Cal cried out in pain and crumpled at her feet. "Guards, bring this creature to my lab for testing." she ordered. Marrabm didn't resist as the storm troopers dragged her towards the dreaded lab, where the Director did her work… if the horrors she inflicted there could be called such. Maybe she would get lucky and be granted death. Rumors flowed the Director had already lost her temper in a fatal fashion with one prisoner.

* * *

Marrabm blinked as the lab door opened and she was hauled into the overly bright room where Isard waited for her. Her large eyes were far more sensitive to the light than humans, though she knew this level of brightness would be uncomfortable for even a human when made to rapidly transition. "Leave us." Isard said to the guards. "You- sit in the chair." she said addressing Marrabm. When Marrabm hesitated Isard fixed her with a bi-coloured glare. "I was not asking fish face- that was an order." she said, raising the remote to the shock collar. Marrabm hastened to obey. "Fast learner. Good that will be useful later." Isard remarked as she removed the binders and fastened the Mon Cal to the chair. "Now, you aren't going to struggle while we test these new drugs are you? You will be our first non human test subject so please feel free to inform me of effects. I like to be thorough in my research." As burning pain filled her body all Marrabm could do was scream.

* * *

Isard kneeled patiently, waiting for Palpatine to release her to speak and provide him an update on her progress. "Yes Ysanne?" he enquired at last.

"The implants have been successfully installed. Testing will begin once subjects have had adequate time to heal." she said.

"Any side effects that may inhibit function?" he asked.

"All subjects exhibited nausea and dizziness, but I'm confident the effect will wear off as they heal." she said. Palpatine nodded.

"And information recovery under hypnosis?" he inquired.

"Highly successful. We were able to send a blockade to prevent them landing on their intended rendezvous of Dantooine, and have been able to narrow the number of systems where they might try land for supplies and refuelling. They can't run forever." Isard said.

"Excellent." he said. "Lusankya seems to have been a far better investment than her sister ship has been. Did you confirm the identity of the pilot who led the attack on the Executor?" he asked and she nodded.

"It is indeed Jan Dodonna's son." she confirmed.

"And the pilot who fired the shot on the Death Star?" he asked. Isard shook his head.

"If any of them know, they have yet to speak it. Many of the current prisoners had little interaction with the pilots. Jan Dodonna is our best bet for recovering a name." she said.

"I will issue an order to capture where possible any Rebel pilots then, if you think they might provide better intel." Palpatine said. "Continue to work on Dodonna." he told her. Isard nodded.

"Of course my Lord, I won't disappoint you." she said.

"I hope not." Palpatine responded. Sensing a note of hesitation he caught her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "You have more to say do you not?" he asked and she looked down.

"It is a personal matter which troubles me. I do not wish to bother you with such trivial matters." Isard responded.

"Such curiosity is only natural Ysanne. You doubt your memories and wish to verify them with the only person alive who can do so. Is that not so?" he inquired. Releasing her chin, he pulled a data pad from his robes. "The files you seek are on here. With Armand dead there is no further point in concealing these." he said. "And I trust you to secrecy in any case."

"Thank you Sire." she said, bowing her head.


End file.
